The Endocrinology Division at the University of Virginia School of Medicine includes a large group of experienced NIH-supported investigators working in diverse areas of endocrinology and diabetes. The division is moving to a newly constructed research facility that will for the first time allow the majority of the investigators from the division to be located in proximity to one another. This relocation will provide space and facilities to advance the research programs of 8 NIH RO1 supported investigators and an additional 3K23 supported junior faculty. The new laboratories are in a research part approximately 1 mile from the main biomedical science campus. As the investigators are relocating from several different areas of the main biomedical campus, shared equipment currently supporting their research will not be readily available. In addition, there has been growth of the research programs over the past several years such that it is certain that even in their current locations that further investigations would be required in shared instrumentation. This instrument was selected because it meets the needs of multiple investigators for detection of diverse types of signals and would replace fluoroimagers and phosphoimagers currently used by this group of investigators. It will provide important support for a total of 18 NIH RO1 supported research programs.